My Little Boy
by YleenSop
Summary: Blaine ama a Kurt, ama ver algo prohibido y asi tocarlo sin importarle que este sufra, el lo ama, pero a veces los pequeños niños que se portan mal, merecen un castigo. Nadie podrá alejarlo de su angel, si alguien lo intenta sufrirán las consecuencias. Nadie alejara a su castaño de el, ni siquiera la muerte. Dark!Blaine Hermanos!Klaine


_Oscuro_

La mejor palabra que describe aquel joven solitario. _Maldad, _reflejaba en sus ojos opacos, aquella vista podría causar tristeza y pena, observar al menor recargado en el marco de la ventana esperando por su familia, la cual nunca apareció, pero la realidad podía ser peor, nadie comprendía porque aquel muchacho tan apuesto dejo de sonreír, de reír y de ser feliz. Solo el.

_Un pequeño niño observaba como sus padres se alejaban de el, lentamente esperando que el niño entendiera y los dejara marchar, su hermano Cooper le dedico una sonrisa con maldad. Sus ojos acaramelados se llenaron de lagrimas haciendo su vista borrosa. Su madre fue la ultima en despedirse, depositando un beso en la nuca, lentamente, para que siempre la recordara. Con los ojos picando y sus manos temblorosa, hizo caso a la voz que le hablaba y corrió hasta el auto de sus padres gimoteando, soltando alaridos dolorosos. Su corazón se acelero mientras veía como el auto avanzaba cada vez mas lejos de su alcance. Se detuvo al ya no tener visión del auto. Estaba solo. Sin su familia, le habían abandonado...para siempre. _

_Una mano en su hombro, observo a la persona quien le sonrió, sus dientes tan impecables y blancos como la ropa que le tejía su madre, perfectos. Sus ojos, hermosos lagos cristalinos. Aquella mujer tan guapa se convirtió en el apoyo del niño por poco tiempo. Hasta su muerte. Hasta que __el__ la mato, con sus sucios pensamientos y la maldad en sus palabras, con sus quejas y berrinches la fue acabando, acabando su pequeña felicidad._

El joven suspiro retirándose de la ventana, observo la habitación en donde se encontraba, tan vacía. Sus ojos posaron en la pequeña figura del castaño recostado, sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior. Aquel pequeño muchacho castaño llego para ser suyo. Por supuesto ¿Por que alguien le mandaría una cosa tan perfecta y angelical si no fuera para hacerlo suyo? Tan puro, tan inocente. Sus pupilas dilataron observando esos labios rojizos húmedos. _Hmm... Perfectos para su polla. _Su figura tan delicada y suave, tan hermoso. Camino lentamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su pequeño, quien le dedico una sonrisa alucinante, sus pequeños dientes luciendo tan tiernos en aquel rostro angelical. _Joder! _Su deseo sexual era cada vez mas frustrante, el castaño era tres años mas joven que el, y ni siquiera le podía tocar como quería. Bien, solo cuando nadie les miraba. Lo que sucedía solo pocas veces.

_—Blaine, esta es tu nueva familia..._—_dijo la amable mujer que cuido de el en aquel hospital, su cabello castaño era cada vez mas descuidado pero su sonrisa aun seguía tan blanca y alegre como siempre, aunque sus ojos eran cada vez mas decaídos. Blaine protesto, no quería una familia nueva! el tenia una que... estaba tan ocupada. No! volverían por el. La mujer empujo con delicadeza al niño quien tenia el ceño fruncido en protesta. Escucho dos risas, hace mucho que no escuchaba alegría. Solo enfermedades y el olor tonto y cansado de hospital. Volvieron a sonar pero cada vez mas cerca. Un adulto rechoncho con gorra de béisbol salió de una habitación. Con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mujer guapa. A su lado un tímido niño pequeño con mejillas redondas y rojas. Lo observo por un largo tiempo sin importarle que le incomodara. El hombre fue quien primero hablo después de un tiempo._

—_Elizabeth_ _me conto todo, estamos dispuestos ayudarte, eres un niño bastante especial...y alguien tan especial como tu, merece una vida feliz_— _Blaine resoplo, eso creía antes, antes de que su familia lo abandonara. El pequeño niño asintió dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa a Blaine, quien deseo detener el tiempo y tener esa sonrisa siempre. Pero esa felicidad acabo cuando encontró a dos niños alado del castaño bonito. Ambos le tomaron de las manos y el castaño bonito les dedico la misma sonrisa alucinante que le había dedicado a Blaine, y eso no era justo. La sonrisa era suya. Blaine solo tendría esa sonrisa. _

_Así paso el tiempo y Blaine se volvió un problema en la familia Hummel, Elizabeth dejo de trabajar por el lio que ocasionaba Blaine al no tener atención, atención de su hermano. Kurt. El castaño al principio le gusto la idea de tener un hermano mayor, pero como pasaban los días, Blaine se convirtió en su peor enemigo, siempre pegado a el y egoísta. Blaine lloraba por tener a Kurt con el, y eso era un problema para los Hummel. Mas cuando llego un tercero en los hermanos Hummel._

_Finn, el alto y débil Finn, el pobre y necesitado Finn, fue una molestia en los planes de Blaine, al ser tan miedoso, despertó en Kurt un interés que a Blaine no le gustaba. Tal vez solo tal vez necesitaba deshacerse de todos aquellos que intentaban arrebatarle a su castaño bonito. Así fue como planeo toda la noche hasta que amaneció, Finn el alto niño camino hasta Elizabeth quien cortaba flores del jardín acompañada de el menor castaño quien sonreía y reía cuando salían mariposas de las flores. Blaine observo desde lejos junto a su padre como Finn alborotaba el cabello de Kurt haciendo sonrojar al menor. Con un gruñido el morocho apretó los puños encaminándose a Finn quien cayo e hizo que Elizabeth se enterrara las tijeras en la mano._

_Esa noche Finn salió regañado ..._

_Esa tarde todo fue mas claro en la mente de Blaine._

Blaine beso los nudillos de Kurt, haciendo notar su presencia, el castaño sonrió dulcemente como solo el sabia hacer, si, era tan maravilloso vivir con el. El moreno se inclino un poco mas al castaño besando su cuello delicadamente, ganando placenteros gemidos del menor, _Uhmm... lo mas delicioso que podría escuchar_ Lo mejor de sus interacciones era que Kurt no sabia lo que hacia, tan inocente, aunque estaba seguro que no del todo era. Pero Kurt al crecer débil y con tantas tristezas se convirtió en una persona manejable en la vida de Blaine, lo podía controlar, a su placer.

Y Blaine estaba seguro que era lo mejor que pudo haber tenido después de no volver a tener a su familia que le abandono hace ya años, cuando solo tenia ocho años, pero también conoció a su dulce ángel, su ángel roto. Si, porque Kurt estaba roto. Y Blaine agradecía que nadie le pudiera reparar. Sonrió mientras recordaba como las personas que intentaban alejarlo de su pequeño fueron cayendo.

_Aquella mañana mientras sostenía a Kurt quien lloraba desgarradoramente, haciendo que su corazón doliera por ver sufrir a su ángel, observo como dos hombres tocaban en la casa, así pasaron y duraron horas hablando con Burt quien les llevo hasta Kurt. No... Lo llevarían, lo alejarían, como su familia olvido a Blaine. Burt dejaría a Kurt._

_Lo sostuvo posesivamente alejando y amenazando a cualquiera que intentara tomarle. Kurt era suyo. Blaine lo sabia. Todos debían de saberlo, así fue como por primera vez Kurt obtuvo su primer beso, fuera de las fantasías que un niño de catorce años añoraba, fue un beso furioso y posesivo, caliente y húmedo. Blaine quien ya tenia diecisiete, necesitaba mas que besos de cuentos, el necesitaba que Kurt supiera a quien pertenecía._

—Kurt...—Blaine susurro seductoramente ganando un gemido de parte del menor, antes de separarse del beso, mordió el labio inferior del castaño cortando un poco de piel y dejando los labios rojos y ensangrentados por el acto. así estaba el cuerpo del niño, manchado de sangre y moretones por los movimientos bruscos de Blaine cada vez que intimaban. —Eres mío... ¿Lo sabes?—Dijo con una mirada oscura y amenazante, el pequeño ya excitado asintió masturbándose así mismo.

—Si... lo se, ahora cógeme— y Blaine no dudo en obedecer ante aquella vista perfecta del niño desnudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay deosmioh' me encanta Blaine psicópata y Kurt inocente por ello esto, no se si sea desagradable (supongo que si)<strong>

**:0000 La primera vez que escribo un fic asi xD, por favor díganme si lo continuo. Siento que es mucho :000 **


End file.
